


Dirty Daddy - Part 7

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Daddy Verse [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Comeplay, Derek Hale/Dog, Derek is Stiles' father, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Felching, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Shota, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shota!Stiles, Shotiles, Stiles Stilinski/Dog - Freeform, Watersports, piss drinking, piss felching, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 13Medical Play||Rimming||TitfuckingDerek wakes up to find his son's tongue buried in his ass.





	Dirty Daddy - Part 7

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, do it. It's important.

Derek wakes on the first day of Stiles’ Christmas break to the feeling of a warm, wet tongue fucking into his asshole. He groans, feeling his son's small hands prying his cheeks apart, the boy's smooth face rubbing through his crack as the boy tries to dig his tongue deeper, chasing the taste of last night's piss and cum still leaking out of Derek's hole. It feels amazing, and Derek shifts his left leg up, bending at the knee and helping spread himself open better. He's rewarded with a sloppy kiss to his twitching rim, which elicits another groan from him and a hungry sort of snuffling from Stiles.

“Morning baby,” his voice is still sleep-rough, hand reaching back to pet at Stiles’ hair. His fingers tangle a bit in the sticky strands and it seems to encourage Stiles further, his son's tongue flicking into his hole at a faster paced, joined shortly by two of his little fingers. Derek can feel the boy tugging at his rim, fingers spreading to open him up, tongue sliding between them. He rocks back gently into it, loving that his little boy is taking what he wants. He grunts when Stiles’ mouth pulls back, latching onto his rim and sucking, his fingers still pumping in and out. He can feel his son's shoulders pushing at him, followed by his hands, trying to move Derek where he wants him without having to stop eating his ass to actually tell him. He chuckles at the attempts, his son far too small to actually force him anywhere, but does what the boy wants, drawing his knees up beneath him until his ass is in the air. Stiles’ mouth only loses contact briefly as he follows his daddy up onto his knees, then he's back to trying to hold Derek's cheeks apart while he mouths hungrily at Derek's hole. 

The angle has more of last night's piss and cum trickling out, and he can feel Stiles shuffle sideways, his head tilting a bit. Before Derek can even think to ask, there's another, rougher tongue joining his son's. Derek shudders at the scratch of Roscoe's tongue, goosebumps rippling over his skin when the dog's cool fur rubs against him. The dog's tongue is longer, digs in deeper beside Stiles’. The two tongues are moving counter to each other, thicker together, and it feels strange but also amazing, hot and wet, sliding in and out of his hole. It only lasts a minute or two before Roscoe is pulling back, leaving Derek whining, his hole clenching down on Stiles’ tongue. He can feel the boy shift more, small hands shifting away from his ass. He reaches his own back, shoulders digging into the mattress as he spreads himself open for his son. He gets another sloppy kiss to his hole and then Stiles is pulling back more. He can feel another shift on the mattress behind him, can hear Stiles talking quietly. 

“Good boy, good puppy, that's right.” 

“Stiles?”

“Hang on daddy!” His son's voice is brighter when he answers, and Derek makes an agreeing sound. It isn't long before there's another brush of fur against his body, and he can feel Stiles’ hands, helping guide their dog. He understands what's happening then, spreads his knees a little further, ass dropping down a couple more inches. He can feel Stiles’ hand guiding the dog's leg until it's settled over his back. He can feel the end of the sheath bumping against his hole, the muscle twitching in anticipation. Once Roscoe is settled, Stiles moves back again, face pressing between Derek's cheek and the dog's sheath, tongue flicking at the outside of Derek's rim. A few seconds later he feels the warm splash of Roscoe's piss, coating his hole and crack, dripping down to run off his balls, soak the bedding beneath them. He moans and rocks back into it, hips unable to stay still as Stiles licks and sucks, drinking up the piss that's filling his daddy. Derek can feel his hole filling and overflowing over and over again, knows his boy must be as soaked as his ass is, wishes he could watch without moving. He can feel the rapid motion of Stiles’ elbow banging into his thigh, thinks his boy is jacking his little cocklet while he slurps at Derek's asshole, drinking up Roscoe's hot piss. He's wrong.

The piss dies off suddenly, but is replaced with the soaked, slim tip of Roscoe's now hard doggy cock. Derek can hear Stiles directing their pup, moving around until he can help Roscoe mount his daddy, then making sure his tongue is attached to them from below, fucking his tongue into Derek alongside the dog's cock. He keeps it up as Roscoe jackrabbits inside Derek, occasionally pulling back, where Derek can hear him slurping and sucking on Roscoe's balls. It doesn't take long for Roscoe's knot to swell and pop, the noise of it pushing in and yanking back out of Derek's loosened hole obscene. The dog finally stills, hips hunched up as he unloads his watery cum inside Derek's ass. When he's done, he pulls out in a flood of piss and spunk, and Derek can hear Stiles moan as he's covered. Derek finally shifts up onto his knees fully, one hand reaching to plug up his hole with his fingers as he shuffles around to see his little boy, thoroughly drenched and debauched, finally jacking his tiny cocklet. Derek leans over just before the boy twitches out his release, thin liquid spurting out into Derek's waiting mouth. When Stiles' blinks up sleepily at him, he pats at the boy's flank and bends to kiss him, sharing the mess between them. He strips his own cock while they kiss, pulling back long enough to add his own cum to Stiles’ face before licking it up passing it back to his boy as they make out. He gropes along the bed until he finds the plug he'd worn the night before, keeps up his kisses as he twists it into place, knowing his boy will get thirsty later. The kisses slow as Stiles begins to drift back off, having gotten up earlier than normal, and Derek resolves to let him sleep for another half hour before they get up to have breakfast. He hasn't looked forward to a Christmas break this much in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
